Connections
by Design Girl
Summary: As tragedy strikes Adam’s family, Joan and he discover that there is something between them. They just don’t know what.


TITLE: Connections  
  
DATE: 2/18-22/2004  
  
RATING: G  
  
SPOILERS: Everything up through "Double Dutch"  
  
SUMMARY: As tragedy strikes Adam's family, Joan and he discover that there is something between them. They just don't know what.  
  
CATEGORY: General  
  
CHEESE FACTOR: 8  
  
DISCLAIMERS: Joan of Arcadia and all of its characters are the creation and property of Barbara Hall, CBS and Sony Pictures. This story is for pure entertainment and not for any profit at all.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Tragedy and fluff are sometimes a good combination. The idea for this particular fan-fic came to me after NWS when I was thinking up creative ways to eliminate Iris from Arcadia. I didn't get to finish it though til after DD so I was a little less upset with BH since we can now begin to see (maybe) that the Adam & Iris thing isn't in her plans. Either way, I personally enjoy giving Iris every nasty, awful trait that I can think of and hope that all will come right between J & A before the end of the season. Big hint to BH & Co. here, please NO end of the season cliffhanger in the J & A relationship department.  
  
FEEDBACK: I'd welcome your feedback, good or bad (so long as you're nice about it).  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Adam Rove sat at the dinner table with his father Carl. Given Carl's third shift postion at the Sheriff's office, he and Adam often only saw each other early in the morning before Adam left for school or for a short time in the evening before Carl left for work.  
  
"How have things been at school recently son?"  
  
"All right I guess. We do have a new art instructor."  
  
"What happened to Mrs. Jankow?"  
  
"She quit a couple of weeks ago when the school installed the metal detectors."  
  
"Who did they hire?"  
  
"Mrs. Giradi."  
  
"That's interesting. What do you think of her as an instructor?"  
  
"So far things are okay in class. She seems to want to individually challenge us more than Ms. Jankow ever did. But I guess that's all right."  
  
"How are things between you and Joan these days?"  
  
"Better than they were I guess, but we're just friends Dad. I've been dating Iris Figliola for the last few weeks."  
  
"Sorry son. I guess I should pay more attention. I'd have to say I'm a little surprised though, I thought you and Joan seemed to be...I don't know maybe more than just friends."  
  
"We were...are getting along. It's just that Joan doesn't seem to know what she wants so friends is all we are or maybe ever can be. Which leaves me.... I don't know where. Iris is pretty cool though, we are in art class together and she works with children after school some times."  
  
"I'm not criticizing Adam; I just wanted to ask if everything is going alright for you."  
  
"It's okay Dad. Thanks for your concern."  
  
"Adam, I know it's not cool for kids to talk much to their parents these days and I know that without your mom here we have a different kind of family life...but...if you ever need to just talk about what's going on, I'll listen."  
  
"Thanks Dad."  
  
As the meal continued, Adam thought to himself that he would have to do a better job showing his dad that he did care for him and that he appreciated it when his dad asked how he was doing. The two of them did share some connections; memories of his mom, confusion over her choice to leave them, and grief at her absence in their lives. Those connections were special and it seemed to him that when you had a special connection with someone else that every so often you should maybe acknowledge that it was there.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Two days later Adam, Joan and Grace sat in chemistry class working out the details of the lab report on the day's experiment. Approximately 10 minutes before the end of class, Mr. Price entered the classroom.  
  
Ms. Lischak may I speak briefly in the hall with you?  
  
"Certainly Mr. Price. Class, continue your work on your lab report," Ms. Lischak offered as she followed Mr. Price out of the classroom.  
  
A minute later Ms. Lischak reentered the room with Mr. Price. Mr. Price stopped just inside the door and said, "Mr. Rove, would you join me in the hall please?"  
  
"What?" Adam asked as he looked up from his paper catching his name and therefore bringing his attention back to what was going on around him.  
  
"The hall Mr. Rove...now."  
  
"Rove...what did you do now?" Grace whispered as Adam got up off his lab stool.  
  
Adam shrugged his shoulders in response to Grace's question then started toward the door. As Adam went out into the hall and the door closed behind him, Grace and Joan tried to give the appearance they were continuing on their lab report but both girls kept glancing toward the door where they could see Adam standing talking to Mr. Price.  
  
After a minute or so Grace commented to Joan, "This is not good."  
  
"What, Grace?"  
  
"Whatever it is Price is telling Adam is bad. * Very bad *."  
  
"How do know Grace?"  
  
"Look at Rove's face. I've known him for nearly my entire life and I've only seen that look on his face twice before."  
  
Joan glanced back to the door and following Grace's suggestion concentrated on Adam's face. She noted how pale he had become and how his expression had changed to one of ...what...fear...confusion? Before Joan could comment to Grace on what she was seeing in Adam's expression, he walked away from the door, apparently following Price down the hall.  
  
"When did Adam have that expression before, Grace?"  
  
"The first time was three years ago when he was told about his mom. The second was at the Crystal Ball just after you left with Ramsey and he came back inside to find your mom to tell her where you'd gone."  
  
"Since I wasn't there to see his expression either time I'm taking your word for it. I'll agree though that something must be wrong, seriously wrong. Adam left his bag here with all of his books and stuff. I know he doesn't care about his textbooks, but his sketchbook is in there. He doesn't hardly go anywhere without it."  
  
"We have to find out what's up."  
  
"Agreed. After class I'll go see my mom. Maybe she knows something. Having a parent as a part of the teaching establishment has its issues, but occasionally it can serve a purpose."  
  
"Okay. You go see your mom; I'll head down toward the office and see if I can get any information out of any of the student helpers. The whole leather jacket, tough girl attitude is useful for such things."  
  
As Grace finished speaking the bell rang and the students in the class started grabbing their books and heading for the door. Joan turned toward Adam's seat and gathered up his books and papers as well as her own.  
  
"Hey Grace, I'll meet you at my locker after last period."  
  
"Okay."  
  
As the girls exited the classroom and started to head off different directions, Grace turned back to Joan.  
  
"Hey Giradi, just so you know, whatever this is, I'm sure it's bad. You're gonna need to get past whatever is unsettled between you and Rove, he's gonna need you."  
  
With that, Grace turned back and headed off toward the office. Joan stood there a moment allowing Grace's comment to sink in before turning and starting off toward her mother's classroom.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Joan rushed into the back of the art classroom and noticed immediately that her mom was upset. She hurried up to her side dodging students who were entering the classroom for the last class of the day.  
  
"Mom, what's wrong?"  
  
"Joan what are you doing here, aren't you suppose to be in the computer lab this period?"  
  
"Yeah, I am but first I had to find out what's up with Adam. Mr. Price came and got him out of Chemistry. Whatever it is Grace and I think it must be pretty bad."  
  
"Honey it is, Mr. Rove was in a serious accident this afternoon; they have taken him the hospital. The initial word is that he may...um...not survive."  
  
"Mom, no!"  
  
"I'm afraid so, honey. The hospital called and said that Adam should get there as soon as possible. Someone from the Sheriff's department picked up Adam and drove him over."  
  
"Mom, someone needs to be with Adam, without his dad he's all alone."  
  
"Yes, I know honey. I'd have gone but I have class and I have a mandatory staff meeting immediately after school. I'm sure someone from the Sheriff's department is with him."  
  
"Mom, that's not the same and you know it. Grace and I are meeting after school. I'm sure she'll agree that we should go over to be with Adam."  
  
"Good. After the meeting I'll let your father know where I'm going and I'll head over as soon as I can. Now you'd better get to class or you'll end up in detention."  
  
Not wanting to risk detention when she needed to be somewhere else, Joan turned and started for the door.  
  
Helen called after her, "Joan, call me if..."  
  
Joan just looked at her mom, exchanging a look of understanding that was laced with fear.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
All through the final class period, Joan couldn't stay focused on the computer assignment. Every time she tried to type, her mind became distracted with worry over Adam.  
  
"Joan you need to remain focused, if you can not you will not be of help to those around you who most need your help."  
  
Joan glanced up from her blank stare at the screen recognizing God in his 'Helpful Little Old Lady' image standing next to the computer.  
  
"What are you doing here? Why aren't you at the hospital supporting Adam and watching over Mr. Rove. Seems to me they both could use your attention right now."  
  
"How do you know that I'm not there helping them, Joan?"  
  
"Because you're here and I'm here and I want to be there and I'm stuck here...oh...I don't know. I just don't want Adam to be alone."  
  
"Joan what makes you so sure you are what Adam needs right now? Why not Iris, or your mom, or Grace?  
  
"I don't know how I know it or why I feel the way I do * and * it really is unfair of you to ask me to tell you. Anyway, wasn't it you who said that we all have the ability to alter peoples lives by simply being present? I need to be 'present' for Adam. He has to realize that even if... even if his dad doesn't make it that he isn't alone."  
  
"Well Joan, I'm pleased you recall our past discussion, but, I repeat, how do you know * you * are what Adam needs right now?"  
  
"All right, all right, I don't * know * the way you would, but I know that I feel connected to him and that he and I we're better now. I think that if I can be there for him after all of the hurt he has been through because of the stupid things I've done that he will realize he will get through this thing with his dad as well, whatever the outcome."  
  
"For once Joan I think you have named your own assignment without any hints from me. Be there for Adam, because you are right, he needs you now, in perhaps more ways than either you or he can begin to realize."  
  
--------------------------  
  
Ten minutes later Joan stood at her locker tossing her books into her book bag and grabbing Adam's bag to take along her with her. Just as she was finishing, Grace hurried up.  
  
"Giradi, was your mom able to tell you what's up?"  
  
"Yeah, Adam's dad was in a serious accident. The Sheriff's department came to take Adam over to the hospital."  
  
"Is it serious?  
  
"Yeah Grace, it is, my mom said that they aren't sure if Mr. Rove will make it. I'm on my way to the hospital now; I assume you're coming?"  
  
Grace didn't have a chance to respond before Iris walked up to the two girls.  
  
"Hey there guys, have either of you seen Adam? We have a double date this evening with my cousin and her boyfriend."  
  
"Iris, Adam left school about two hours ago. His dad was in an accident. Adam's at the hospital with him," Joan offered. "We're on our way there now, but we're in a hurry, would you like to go along?"  
  
"At the hospital? When will he done there? Our date's at seven."  
  
Grace, attempting to keep her temper in check turned on Iris, "Get a clue Iris; Adam's dad is seriously hurt. The last thing that Adam has on his mind right now is a date with you."  
  
"What am I suppose to tell my cousin?"  
  
"Why not try telling her that you have to go over to the hospital to be with Adam?"' Joan offered.  
  
"Go to the hospital? I don't like hospitals. Besides, I haven't seen her in a year, and I wanted her to meet Adam."  
  
"Look Iris, Joan and I are leaving * NOW *. Joan has offered you a chance to go along with us. Yes or no?"  
  
"If you're going to have that attitude, then no. Why Adam puts up with you two I'll never understand. Just tell Adam that maybe I'll see him later."  
  
"Sure, we'll tell him what you had to say,"Grace responded. "Giradi are you coming?"  
  
"Yeah....Later Iris."  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
As Joan drove over to the hospital, her worry over Adam was not lessening.  
  
"Grace, how will he be?"  
  
"Rove?"  
  
"Yeah, I mean I know how he was after the art show, but that was ... different."  
  
"Well after his mom, well, you know...um, I guess he just pulled into himself. You remember how he was when you first got to Arcadia. I have a feeling though that this time it will be worse. Even though Adam has never seemed too attached to his dad, Mr. Rove is all the family Adam has left. I don't think Adam could handle being totally alone in the world."  
  
"I'm fairly sure that's where we come in Grace."  
  
"Yeah, I agree. It's obvious that 'Cousin It' back there won't be of much help."  
  
"I don't get it, I mean; dislike of hospitals aside, Adam needs people who care about him to be there for him. Why doesn't she see that?"  
  
"Giradi, you're thinking of as Adam as a 'person', or that is as much of a person as Rove can be..."  
  
"Grace!"  
  
"Chill...you know what I mean. Anyway...Iris is thinking of him as her 'boyfriend'."  
  
"And Ms. Polk, the difference?"  
  
"Come on Giradi think. Yeah, they have some things in common, they probably enjoy doing things together, but when it comes down to it Iris wants a 'boyfriend'. Adam just happens to be the most likely candidate for that role at the present time."  
  
"Adam needs more than that from a girl he's dating."  
  
"Wait....turn off that glowing light bulb over your head Giradi, it's blinding me. You're just now getting it? Your glowing thought there might just be the reason I've told you all along that there is some kind of connection between the two of you."  
  
"You guys have been friends a lot longer than Adam and I, isn't there a connection between the two of you as well?"  
  
"Yeah, sure, but even though Rove and I have known each other for most of our lives, there can never be anything 'between' us in that girlfriend- boyfriend kind of way. Quite aside from the issue that that's not me at all, something like that would never work between Rove and I, it would ruin the friendship that we have."  
  
"That's my point too Grace, I don't want to consider Adam as a candidate to um...'couple' with cause I like him as a friend too much and I want to keep that connection. I only know too well from recent experience how awful things are when I don't have it."  
  
"Giradi, I just don't know what I'm gonna do with you and Rove."  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
As Joan pulled the car into the hospital parking lot, their conversation ended and the girls hurried into the emergency room desk, asking after Mr. Rove.  
  
"I'm sorry ladies; we do not give out information on patients here at the hospital."  
  
"What are we suppose to be 'mind readers' to find out where we can find our friend?" Grace commented.  
  
"Well miss, if your friend is here with someone in the emergency room, he would be around the corner there in the waiting room, if he is with a patient requiring surgery, he would be in the waiting room up on the third floor."  
  
"Thank you," Joan offered grabbing Grace's arm and pulling her toward the emergency room waiting area.  
  
"Joan, I was thinking if Adam is not down here then, he's upstairs like the prison guard back there indicated. If we don't find him right away, you go on up and look for him on the third floor, I've got to find a phone and call my dad to let him know where I am. Then I'll come up."  
  
The girls located the waiting room, but Adam was no where to be found.  
  
"Go on Giradi, tell Rove I'll be up in a minute."  
  
Grace turned toward the bank of telephones on the wall and Joan headed toward the elevators.  
  
As Joan entered the elevator and punched the button for the third floor, she kept trying to remind herself that she had to be strong for Adam. He had no need for her to become a blubbering idiot over this. Adam needed someone there to support him and to be his friend.  
  
When Joan walked out of the elevator on the third floor and turned the corner toward the waiting room, she caught sight of Adam sitting there, elbows on his knees, hands tightly clasped together, and head bent forward toward the floor. Between his position, the slump to his shoulders and his apparent blank stare at the floor tile, Adam gave off the impression of a person who was lost, and who had no one to turn to.  
  
"Adam?" Joan offered quietly, trying to stifle the tears that were just behind her eyes waiting to be shed.  
  
Hearing his name, Adam looked up quickly, "Jane?"  
  
Realization dawning on him that Joan was there standing in front of him, Adam got up quickly from his seat and walked forward to take her into his arms. Joan didn't hesitate in accepting Adam's hug and held on for all she was worth as he tightened the hug to an almost unbearable degree.  
  
As she nestled her head onto his shoulder and closed her eyes, Joan got the same undeniable feeling that she had had several weeks back when she and Adam had danced on the sidewalk in front of her house. Adam's arms around her simply felt right. She knew she shouldn't be thinking those kinds of thoughts right now but nonetheless they were there.  
  
Holding tightly onto Jane, Adam wondered how she'd known that he'd needed her at this particular moment in time. Other people could have provided some comfort to him at that precise moment, could have told him that everything was going to be okay and all of that, but as he sat there on the chair in the waiting room, he had been thinking of Jane and how he needed to see her and hold her and share with her all of the fear he was living through right now.  
  
After a minute, Joan finally pulled back slightly from their embrace. As Adam pulled back as well and their gazes met, Joan asked, "Adam how's your dad?"  
  
"They took him into surgery about an hour ago. I'm not sure of all of the details of what's wrong with him; they just came out to tell me before they started that without surgery he wouldn't ...um...make it, so..."  
  
"Oh Adam..."  
  
Joan stepped back to hug Adam tightly again, then she pulled back to step out of his embrace. Adam allowed her to do so but before she could move completely away from him, he reached for her hand and clasped it in his own. Joan realized from the intensity of the grip that Adam had no intention of letting go of her hand anytime soon.  
  
They turned back to the seating in the waiting area, taking seats next to one another on the couch, Adam still holding tightly to Joan's hand.  
  
"Jane?"  
  
"Yeah, Adam?"  
  
"If I forget to tell you later...thanks for being here with me."  
  
"You have to know Adam that you can always count on me to be there for you. I know sometimes it isn't all that obvious that I am, I mean...well...sometimes I don't explain things... Anyway, isn't that what being a friend is all about, being there for one another? You and I and Grace, we're friends and so...well, we have to be there for each other. It's kinda one of those unwritten rules or something."  
  
Just as Joan finished, the elevator bell rang and Grace stepped out of the doors and started toward them.  
  
"Rove."  
  
"Grace."  
  
"Dude, you doin' okay?"  
  
"Better now."  
  
Grace flopped down in the chairs across from Adam and Joan noting as she did that the two were holding hands. 'It was about time,' she thought. The two of them worked so hard at worrying about hurting the other one or hurting their friendship that they kept pulling back from what everyone around them (except maybe Iris) saw as obvious. That Adam was with Iris right now was simply a minor inconvenience that would take care of itself in time. Of course, given the opportunity, Grace might...  
  
"How's your dad?" Grace asked.  
  
"In surgery, it's been a little over an hour."  
  
As the three sat in the waiting room together, no additional words were really necessary. It was all about presence and awareness. Through their presence Adam knew that Jane and Grace would be there for him no matter what. And Joan and Grace in turn were aware that Adam needed them to be there for him.  
  
Uncomfortable with her inactivity but unwilling to break the silence between the group, Grace, removed a deck of cards from her jacket pocket and dealt a game of solitaire onto the table to occupy her time. Adam, exhausted from worry, leaned back to rest his head against the seat back and closed his eyes. Joan followed Adam's example, leaning back in her seat, finding a comfortable position with her head leaning against Adam's shoulder.  
  
A few minutes later the elevator bell rang. As the doors opened, peals of laughter preceded those inside out into the hall disrupting the typically reserved atmosphere on the floor. The noise pulled Adam, Joan and Grace from their individual thoughts and brought their attention to the group of four teenagers headed their way.  
  
"Great," offered Grace somewhat sarcastically under her breath. "Cousin It has decided to visit."  
  
Recognizing Iris and several others who must be the cousin and friends that she mentioned earlier, Joan sat up from her position leaning on Adam's shoulder and unobtrusively slipped her hand from his.  
  
Adam sat up straighter on the couch and watched Iris approach. Just a few minutes ago when Jane had arrived he had been overcome by relief, comfort, and other similar type feelings. The same feelings, to a lesser degree, had also come to him when Grace had joined them. Now as Iris approached, Adam attempted to assess what he was feeling and came up with only one emotion, what...gratitude? He felt Joan slip her hand from his and glanced over toward her realizing she must be feeling guilty for holding his hand in front of Iris.  
  
"Oh, 'A', I'm so glad we found you. I wanted you to meet my cousin and her friends."  
  
Adam stood up from his seat to greet the group. "Iris."  
  
"Misti, this is Adam."  
  
"Adam, this is my cousin Misti, her boyfriend Dan and his friend Jeremy."  
  
"Nice to meet you Adam," Misti offered.  
  
"Hey there man," greeted Dan.  
  
Jeremy simply lifted his hand in greeting.  
  
"Yo," Adam answered in return.  
  
While all the introductions were going on Joan and Grace had remained seated, obviously outside of the realm of Iris' attention. The two girls exchanged looks of disbelief and annoyance. Joan, uncomfortable in the situation pointed at the drinking fountain across the waiting room, got up quietly from her seat and headed toward it. Grace remained seated, returning to her card game and watching to see if Iris could continue to demonstrate how shallow and self-centered she really was.  
  
Grabbing onto Adam s arm, Iris just started in non-stop, "'A', we stopped by to see if we could find you and do the introduction thing and to get you to go along. We were headed out to get something to eat. I was so excited that Misti was able to make it down from New York this weekend. We haven't seen each other in a year, and then Dan and Jeremy came along so it was just a great chance for us to go out and have some fun. Oh, oh yeah....how's your dad?"  
  
"He's still in surgery Iris."  
  
A look of annoyance crossed Iris' face and she responded in her whiniest tone, "Well, how much longer will it be? You aren't gonna spend the whole night here are you? Misti is only in town this evening."  
  
"Don't know...."  
  
"'A', this just isn't fair....It's ruining all my plans!"  
  
The group had failed to notice the approach of the doctor while Iris had been talking so they were taken by surprise when the conversation was interrupted, "Excuse me Mr. Rove?"  
  
Adam turned toward his name, realizing it was the same doctor that had come to talk to him before they had taken his dad into surgery. "Doctor?  
  
"Son, your father is out of surgery, I was wondering if you would come with me."  
  
Joan had been returning to the seating area. When she heard the doctor's request she stopped where she was and quickly shared a look of concern with Grace before returning her gaze to Adam.  
  
Adam grew pale at the lack of information that the doctor shared, was his dad still alive? "Sure, um..."  
  
Adam turned around to look behind him to where he had been sitting, looking for Jane. But, she was gone. When he didn't find her there, the fear he had been experiencing earlier before Jane and Grace had arrived, returned full force. Adam pulled away from Iris' clinging grasp and took a step toward the doctor. As he did so, he saw Jane standing away from the group, fear and concern for him and for his dad written on her face. In that moment as his gaze locked with Jane's, Adam realized that he did not want to do this alone. He needed someone with him for support and he knew that the 'someone' he needed was Jane. Ignoring Iris and her friends, Adam extended his hand toward where Joan was standing. "Jane, would you come too?"  
  
Joan was momentarily surprised by Adam's request, what with Iris and all of her friends there, but she knew she would not refuse his plea, regardless of the problems that would no doubt come of her choice. "Sure, Adam," she replied as she stepped past Iris toward Adam's outstretched hand.  
  
"What the... 'A'?" Iris exclaimed.  
  
Adam, took a hold of Joan's hand as she reached him, then turned with a regretful but resigned look on his face and offered, "Sorry Iris, but I need Jane with me right now. I'll talk to ya later."  
  
As Adam and Joan started down the hallway following the doctor, a half smile crossed Grace's face. It was about time Rove took his head out of the bucket that it had been in over the last few weeks. Her smile grew wider as she anticipated the fallout of what had just happened.  
  
"'A'!" Iris screeched, but Adam ignored her and continued down the hall.  
  
Stepping forward, Misti put a hand on Iris' arm. "Let's go Iris. We can still go have fun. Being here at the hospital is * boring *. Let Adam go with her. Besides, now Jeremy won't be an 'extra'. You can call Adam tomorrow and demand an explanation."  
  
"But...I'm his girlfriend...She said she didn't want him..." Iris replied.  
  
Unable to remain silent any longer, Grace asked, "What will it take for you to understand this situation Iris...a newspaper headline...skywriting....what?"  
  
Turning toward the girl who was seated behind them and who had just butted into their conversation, Misti asked," Who are you and what do you know about it?"  
  
Standing Grace replied, "Who am I? she asks, well 'Miss Misti from New York', I happen to be the only one here, including Joan and Adam who has a real clue about what is and has been going on. Realizing though that you've just arrived let me tell you...Squeaky here (pointing to Iris) never had a chance. I've known Rove there from the 'tighty-whitey' days and that boy is connected to Giradi way beyond the girlfriend/boyfriend thing. They need each other and they understand that they need each other, even if they can't seem to act as if they do. This whole thing here with Cousin I..Iris should likely be chalked up to teenage stupidity or hormones or something."  
  
"Shut up Grace," Iris said. "You don't know anything."  
  
Getting into Iris' face, Grace replied , "If I don't know anything Iris, then why did Adam just ask Joan to be with him to face a major crisis point in his life, huh?. Why aren't you the one who he needs by his side? You walk in here laughing and joking, whining that it isn't fair that your plans got messed up tonight. What about Rove? His father might *die *. He might be left totally alone in the world. Don't you think that those concerns are a little more important than going out and having some FUN?"  
  
"Oh just go back to being 'sub-defectives'...the three of you deserve each other," Iris replied defensively as she whimpered through her tears.  
  
"Let's go Iris, I'm hungry and so are Dan and Jeremy," Misti said as she grabbed Iris arm and pulled her toward the elevators.  
  
Dan and Jeremy, not understanding all that had gone on and really not caring, turned to follow the two girls.  
  
Grace, really rather pleased that she had gotten that opportunity to 'share' her thoughts with Iris, returned to her seat, but rather than outwardly enjoying her little victory, her concerns turned to what was going on down the hall.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Preceding Adam and Joan through a set of doors, the doctor led them into an area busy with activity. Nurses hurried here and there, monitors buzzed, phones rang. The three walked up to a windowed room and looking through, Adam noticed his dad, lying on the bed.  
  
"Mr. Rove, I thought rather than discuss your father's condition with you out there among so many people, it would be better for you to see for yourself that he is still alive."  
  
Adam, glanced from his dad up to the doctor, realizing that his gaze was becoming unfocused through the tears that were in his eyes. As he grasped Joan's hand even tighter, he asked, "Is he gonna be okay?"  
  
"Yes son, he is. He lost a lot of blood at the scene, and the surgery was difficult, but the other doctors and I believe he will make a full recovery."  
  
Adam, relieved beyond belief at what the doctor had just said simply tuned to Jane, put his arms around her, leaned his head on her shoulder and let the tears fall.  
  
Glad that he could share good news with the young man, the doctor added, "You can sit with your dad here if you like. He'll have to stay here in intensive care for a day or so before we move him to a regular room. I'll be back in a little while to check on him. We'll talk more then."  
  
Adam didn't look up from holding Jane as the doctor walked away. Joan though watched him go and as she did noticed a familiar nurse across the corridor who was watching her and smiling. Recognizing the nurse she had spoken to back before the science fair and who had warned her of Adam's thoughts of suicide, Joan mouthed the words "Thank you."  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
A little while later Adam and Joan sat along side Mr. Rove's bed, each recalling the last few hours and the fears that they had faced. Grace, after learning from Joan that Mr. Rove would recover said she would call her dad and head on home. She'd told Joan in no uncertain terms that it was her job this evening to be with Rove since she'd already done her part to rid the sub-defective trio of the plague known as Cousin It.  
  
"Yo, Jane, I know I said it before but I want to say it again....thanks for being here. I'm not sure I would have made it through without you and Grace to...well you know."  
  
"No problem Adam, like I said before, Grace and I are your friends. It's what friends do."  
  
"Jane, maybe I'm all wrong here but what we've got going on between us sure seems to be more than just a 'friend' kind of thing."  
  
"Adam...."  
  
"No, let me finish. I've been pretty much of an idiot these past few weeks pushing this thing with Iris in your face all of the time and trying to ignore that we have 'something' between us, all cause I was a little mad at you for telling me that you didn't think we were ready for 'romantic love'. Maybe you're right about that you know cause this thing that I had with Iris..."  
  
"From what Grace says 'had' might be the right word there."  
  
"Don't interrupt! The thing I 'had' with Iris didn't feel totally right. So I guess maybe that I might not be ready for that kind of thing with anyone. I'd be lying if I didn't say I liked the attention and stuff but even through all of the time I was with her I spent way too much time wondering what you and I would be like together in that sort of way. Then this thing happens with my dad and it's you, not Iris, who is there for me. I'm back to not knowing what to do with this thing between us. I don't want to find someone else. The connection you and I have is too strong to ignore and would only get in the way of any kind of relationship with someone else. Besides, I think being with someone else hurts you in ways I couldn't or maybe didn't want to see before. That makes me think that sometime maybe we'll get to the point where we're 'ready' for...well, you know. Jane, help me out here. I'm rambling and you know I don't ramble."  
  
"Adam, I don't understand where the connection between us came from but I'll agree, it's there and it's too strong to ignore. I'll also say that it's not been the easiest thing to watch you with Iris. I've had some really nasty thoughts and feelings about her over the last few weeks. Finally they got so bad I had to set them aside. It wasn't easy, but, they weren't as important to me as you being happy. I didn't know before and I still don't know now if a 'couple' kind of thing will work between us or not. I've decided though that I'm willing to try. We sure aren't doing each other any good working so hard to stay 'just friends', maybe we'll do better if we work on what else our relationship can be."  
  
"Jane, I'd like to try too. I've learned just recently that you need to pay attention to the connections that you have with other people cause ya never know when you might lose them or when you might need them."  
  
"Let's take it slow, okay."  
  
"Unchallenged."  
  
------------------------------------------- 


End file.
